Mr. Slam
Mr. Slam is a vehicle that has appeared in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal 4, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Head-On. It is always a yellow Front Loader with really good armor, strong special and poor speed. Twisted Metal 2 Mr.Slam driven by Simon Whittlebone, a former engineer who dreams of building the tallest tower in the world. It seems he wanted to build the tallest building in the world, and when he got fired, he snapped and stole the vehicle holding an automatic machine gun and joined the Tournament. http:// "A man's dreams are all that he has, and they tried to take mine from me! when they fired me from my job as an architect, they crushed my vision, they took my tower! well no more! When I win this contest, Simon Whittlebone is fighting back!" Special: '''Grab and Slam His special causes the crane in front of the vehicle to raise, and then slam onto the ground. Any cars within the crane's range when it slams into the ground are then grabbed and slammed twice before getting tossed away. Big cars (such as Minion) cannot be picked up and will be instantly tossed away instead. '''Ending: Mr.Slam demanded Calypso to help him build his tower which was his dream. Within days his tower has the tallest skyscraper ever seen, and he was satisfied. Although, he started to have doubts if anyone else would build a building higher than his and became enraged. He started screaming from the top of his tower. He then slips and falls to his death. "I Am Simon Whittlebone, I Am God!" Twisted Metal 4 Super Slamm, as it is known in this version, is one of the nine end-of-level bosses in Tournament. Slamm, now a bulldozer vehicle, is battled in the Oil Rig level along with Super Auger. Character Info: Super Slamm has no bio or ending, and it is uncertain if the driver is even Simon Whittlebone. Special Weapon: Loader - Slamm will lift an opposing vehicle with the front scooper and slam it down three times. If the Loader is used at the same time another vehicle with a close-range special (Auger, Trash Man, Crusher, or another Slamm), both vehicles will go flying into the air. Twisted Metal: Head-on Mr. Slam returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. He is once again operated by Simon Whittlebone's ghost. He enters the tournament in order to finish Whittlebone Tower. He is an unlockable character, if you beat the Freeway Slalom in the Los Angeles Level. Character Bio Special (Bucket Slam Shake): '''Grabs an enemy vehicle and slams it a few times before throwing it in the air. '''Ending: After beating the tournament, Mr Slam arrives and greeted Calypso. Here, Slam explains about the events after his death. It states he was a little careless, when climbing the tower, and that he haunted the place with his soul "burning with the need to finish my masterpiece." Calypso asked him why he couldn't just work on the project, because he "seems to control that vehicle of yours well enough." Slam explains that he haunted the place in order to prevent companies destroying the remains of the unfinished tower, and feared that what "left of me will vanish forever if I keep this up." He begged Calypso to be reborn to finish his "life's work." Calypso granted the wish by turning Slam into a baby. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Mr. Slam returns to Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. Here, his vehicle and character are called Slam, in this game. He enters the tournament to take revenge on Billy Calypso for destroying his treehouse.